Pools and methods for crimping paper into tubes are known, as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,859,897 and 3,685,400, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Crimped paper tubes made in accordance with these patents can be cut, formed and assembled into a variety of interesting useful articles and art objects, including flowers, mushrooms, and animals. Kits made in accordance with the inventions disclosed in those patents, sold under the trademark "KRIMPART.RTM.," have also been used to make furniture, wall hangings and other things.
The crimped paper tubes can also be unrolled after they are crimped. A problem with using unrolled tubes of crimped paper to make useful or art objects is that the unrolled paper, while still crimped or pleated, is then flat. The paper is weak and creases in an undesired manner if it is inadvertently mis-handled and folded. Thus, there is a need to reinforce flat, crimped paper.
Articles made from paper can be damaged easily because paper is vulnerable to moisture. In addition, paper stains easily from liquid spills. These problems are significant if the paper is in the form of a useful or art object. Thus, there is also a need to protect paper objects from moisture and liquid spills by waterproofing exposed surfaces of the paper.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for making folded or crimped paper articles, including two and three-dimensional useful and art objects.
Another object of the present invention to provide ornamental crimped paper articles which are sturdy in construction and well-protected from decay or destruction.